


Before Aperture

by scarlettmyst



Category: Portal, Portal (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettmyst/pseuds/scarlettmyst
Summary: Before there was Chell, there was Zoe. The only person left who truly knows what happened before Aperture





	

"Hullo? Hullo? Is anyone there? Please say you are!"                                                                                   

Her brilliantly blue eyes flickered open. She bolted upright and grasped at the sheets covering her. A terrible rising sense of panic burned in her stomach, the human swung her legs over the bed and glanced around at the source of her awakening.  
"Hullo!? I can hear you! Answer the door!" The voice persisted

She took a few steps forward, the ground seemed to be unstable as she wobbled at every step, or perhaps she was the unstable one. The girl managed to reach the door and gripped the handle, before wrenching it open.  There, just outside the door frame was a rather large spherical eye, its small blue pupil was darting around and doing one eighty spins before he noticed her.

"Ah! There you are! I thought you'd never answer" The thing laughed "Um... why are you staring at me? Oh, of course.. I haven't introduced myself" He laughed again "I'm Wheatley! And you are?"  
She stood there, rather shocked by what she was seeing. The eye- Wheatley, was staring down at her, somehow the lids of his eye managed to make him look almost impatient. He spoke with a distinct accent that reminded her of someone from Bristol.  
"I... I'm... Zoe" Zoe finally replied, still gaping at him

The moment she had finished speaking, Wheatley zoomed inside of the room. Zoey looked up, he seemed to be held up by some sort of rail that was attached to the ceiling.

"Right! Wonderful... now uh... I don't mean to alarm you" He let out a nervous laugh "But... well... You may have a TINY...  tiny  case of severe brain damage" He let out a very awkward chuckle, Zoe's eyes widened "Right.. right, probably not the best time to be laughing" 

She knitted her eyebrows together and pursed her lips  
"Um... excuse me, Mr Wheatley?" She said nervously  and the robot paused his rambling momentarily  
"What's going on?"


End file.
